


Back And There Again

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo Is Doing His Best, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, I mean there will be fighting, Minor Character Death(s), Multi, Time Travel, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: hobbitficcollect





	1. Chapter 1

The clang of metal against metal and screams filled the air, but Bilbo resolutely ignored it all. He was making his way towards Thorin, because he knew the dwarf king was heading into a trap, he had to warn him! Bilbo didn’t even spare a thought to what had happened not long before this fight broke out right at Erebor’s door. His only concern was that his friends survived this, and since he had found all save Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin, he worked on finding them.

As he climbed up Ravenhill, he killed a few orcs, which looked rather surprised to be stabbed by something they couldn’t see. Because of course he was wearing the ring. Bilbo knew he wouldn’t make it to Thorin in time otherwise. Though he could certainly manage to hold his own against one or two of the foul creatures, taking on a group of them was simply out of the question.

Bilbo pressed his lips together and finally reached the area where Thorin was. He could hear the dwarf’s voice and he slipped off his ring before running the rest of the way. “Wait!” Thorin turned at his voice, looking surprised, or near enough. Bilbo stopped in front of him and caught his breath before motioning “This is a trap, the orcs are waiting up here…” Bilbo licked his lips then made a face at the taste on them. “Azog as well…”

He _knew_ that might make Thorin go forward anyway. The dwarf king’s hate for the pale orc was very well known to Bilbo by now. “Thorin, please...at least get some backup before charging ahead.” They might know he was thinking of what happened near the Misty Mountains when he said this, but he could care less. He just wanted Thorin to be safe...or as close as one could be in a battle such as this one.

Thorin at least seemed to consider it then he turned to Dwalin “Call for reinforcements.” Bilbo relaxed and even managed a small smile of relief at the command. When Thorin turned back to him Bilbo blinked and the smile quickly vanished “Go back burglar, it’s too dangerous up here for you.” Bilbo didn’t even start to feel offended, he already knew he’d be useless up here if there were truly a large group of orcs present.

So he actually started to leave until a cry in Fili’s voice filled the air. He froze and glanced back, but Thorin and Dwalin were already on the move. Cursing, he drew Sting and ran towards the sound. He may not be much help, but for now he was all that they had. He reached Thorin in time to see him fighting with Azog on the ice. Shouting was to his right and he hesitated, wondering if he could help with the pale orc or if he should try and find Dwalin.

As he lingered Thorin fell to the ground and that decided him. He charged for Azog, intent on protecting the king. Intent on protecting his friend. He never made it. Something hit his head and he fell into darkness.

***

He woke an unknown amount of time later, and gave a start before sitting up “Thorin!” His heart was racing and he breathed harshly. His head pounded in pain and he blinked before he slowly realized that his surroundings had changed. The battlefield was gone, replaced by his room in Bag End. “Wha-” The sound of someone running had him looking for Sting, but the sword was nowhere to be seen, he gripped the blankets in panic until the door burst open. “Bilbo! Are you alright dear?” 

Bilbo felt as if his heart was trying to burst out of his chest as he froze and stared at the other hobbit. “M….mother?” What was going on? Belladonna Baggins nee Took was dead. Had he died? Bilbo looked out the window, but he just saw the familiar Shire and frowned in confusion. At a touch on his cheek he focused on his mother again. 

“How do you feel dear?” Bilbo focused on his body and forced his breathing to go smooth and steady. “My head hurts” it was the most prevalent problem. His mother nodded and rubbed his head gently “You got a bad knock to it yesterday” Bilbo shifted a bit in his bed, searching his memory for such an event. The closest he could remember was slipping near a stream and nearly missing a large rock nearby.

Perhaps in this instance, he had actually hit it? Bilbo wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he was back home and his mother was here. He straightened and opened his mouth to ask where his father was when the man himself appeared in the doorway. “Everything is okay then?” Bilbo teared up and nodded “I just...had a bad dream. I’m sorry…” His father just shook his head with a fond smile and then walked away, likely going to his study.

Bilbo looked at his mother “I actually feel good...besides a pounding head.” His mom smiled and nodded and Bilbo licked his lips. “Um...it may be a silly question…” His mother just met him with that kind patience that she could have. “How...old am I?” Bella blinked and sighed “Twenty dear, nearly one and twenty.” Bilbo absorbed this with some shock. So he was no longer considered a faunt, but wasn’t an adult. A tween. He was a tween again.

He rubbed his head, trying to sort his jumbled and confused thoughts. Bilbo didn’t think the battle or the trip before it was truly a dream. It had certainly felt all too real. He could easily dismiss being home as a dream if it were not for the pounding of his head and feeling his mothers touch. “I’m sorry...I think the hit just disoriented me a bit” his mother nodded and pat his hand. 

Bilbo sighed and shook his head which made him wince “How long do I need to stay abed?” His mom giggled a little “At least another day dear, just to make sure there’s no lasting damage.” Bilbo nodded a little, thinking that being a fifty year old stuck in a twenty year old’s body was damage enough. Well, that day would give him time to think at least “Okay.” His mother gave his hand another pat and withdrew, heading to the kitchen.

Bilbo looked out his window and sorted out his thoughts the best he could before realizing he could use this to his advantage. If he was truly thirty years in the past, he could prepare better for the quest, and be of more use to his friends. Giving a sharp nod at the decision he settled in his bed and worked out what sort of things he could do to be a better burglar for his thirteen friends.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he was able to leave his bed, Bilbo had a loose plan formed. He didn’t dare to think any of it would be permanent. Things could be different now after all, if the fact that he had hit his head in this-life?-place when he had not in the youth he remembered. Still, he was confident that before the dwarves came wouldn’t be very different.

Which unfortunately meant that the Fell Winter was still to come. He would _not_ watch his people suffer too much due to that this time. The wolves had been horrible, and on top of starving, then sickness… No, Bilbo would do what he could to make sure the Shire was more prepared for that horrible winter. 

He was just glad that he had almost three years to actually prepare. At least he felt he knew where he could start, but first he had to convince his parents to let him do so.   
…  
Okay, so he would likely only need to convince his father. His mother had been rather adventurous after all. So he went to the kitchen, because it was time for breakfast. He stopped at the door way and took them both in.

It was hard not to just stare at them and have joy in the fact that here they were alive and well. After a long moment, in which only his mother seemed to notice him just standing there, he cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back. “Mother, father, I wish to go to Rivendell” there was a clatter as his mom dropped the spatula and his father froze in the action of taking a drink. 

Bilbo felt a little nervous but then swallowed it down. If he could face Smaug, he could do this. His father finally moved, setting his cup down and sputtering a bit while his mother took up the spatula once again. “A Baggins, going off on some adventure? No, I won’t have it!” His dad claimed, which was pretty much what Bilbo expected “I am also part Took father.” His dad made a furious face and Bilbo plowed on before his elder (at least in this case) got anything more out.

“I want to do research, and I hear they have a rather impressive library with lots of books we couldn’t get here in the Shire. Plus they have maps of Arda and other lands that would be foreign to us.” As he talked, his father’s expression changed a little. His father loved maps and history as much as Bilbo did. In fact, Bilbo was pretty sure his father was the one to spark that love back when he was actually a faunt and tween.

Letting that thought pass naturally he offered his father a small smile. “I never said I would go alone either. I am underage after all.” He caught his mother hiding a grin and his father looked thoughtful. “Plus if we let the Thain know it's for research purposes, then it will be considered a trip to seek knowledge, and not an adventure, thus our respectability would still be intact.”

Bilbo caught his mother raising a brow a little and he felt his cheeks warm a bit. He knew he sounded like an older hobbit when he talked that way, but he couldn’t really help it. He couldn’t even remember how he talked as a tween, so how he spoke normally at his actual age of fifty would have to do. Bilbo heard a sigh and he focused again on his father.

“Very well, but we go as a family” Bilbo resisted cheering in victory and instead smiled and bowed his head a little. “Thank you father” then he went into the kitchen “Do you need any help finishing breakfast mother?” His mother looked at him in surprise and Bilbo paused. It was very rare for his mother to actually be surprised by something. Did he not cook in this place? 

“You feel well enough to cook?” Bilbo relaxed and smiled “Well, I admit my head still hurts a little, but it’s not as bad as it was. Cooking shouldn’t be an issue.” His mother nodded and he easily went to help her, doing as she told him and humming to himself a little as they worked together. When they sat, they ate and just chatted about what chores and errands they would do that day, which turned into his mother excitedly planning out their future trip.

Bilbo simply soaked it all in and felt happy to be with his family again.

***

They planned for a whole week before actually leaving. Which Bilbo didn’t mind, it was not a short trip to Rivendell after all. It would take at least a month to get there, and that was if they took the path that his mother knew practically by heart. His mother made sure to let Elrond know they were coming. His father took care of letting the Thain know they were leaving, and they all knew that they wouldn’t stay in the Elvish city for long, but at least it would be for more than a few days.

“We must return before winter!” His father said for about the hundredth time and Bilbo simply nodded. He had learned during their planning that it was currently spring, and he chuckled a bit at the irony. He had left his home chasing dwarves in the spring after all. “I’m sure it won’t take too long to find what I want to learn father.” Besides, Bilbo suspected that Bungo would get lost in all the maps that Lord Elrond had collected over the years.

Their trip was thankfully uneventful. No trolls-Bilbo felt it was too early for them anyway-pleasant weather, and of course no orcs or wargs. When his father first saw Rivendell, his mouth fell agape and his eyes went wide. His mother giggled and Bilbo smiled and took a deep breath in as he gazed at the buildings. Elrond was there to greet them and Belladonna ran to the elf and hugged him, which looked a bit awkward, but Elrond looked pleased nonetheless. 

Bilbo went up to the elf and gave a bow of his head “Lord Elrond, I have heard much of you from my mother. I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” The dwarf manner slipped out on its own and at a sharp gaze from Elrond he flushed. After a moment that felt like it lasted forever, Elrond smiled “Well met, and any child of Belladonna is more than welcome here.” Bilbo smiled and nodded. 

His father greeted the elf last, being a bit more cautious, and also looking nervous. Elrond was as kind in his greeting to Bungo and then led them to their rooms. There was food waiting for them there, since it was time for Elevenses by then. When they finished, Bilbo asked for directions to the library and paused when he saw all the books.

The last time he was in Rivendell, he had been a different age...a different hobbit really. He had only caught a glimpse of the library when he was here with his dwarven friends. Taking a deep breath he found an elf and asked them softly where he would find some books for a few specific topics. If the elf found the subjects odd, they said nothing on it, and simply helped him find the correct tomes.

Bilbo found a nice seat and set to work, starting on the ones about dragons. Though it was true he had read on dragons before, the books he had asked for were more focused on ones such as Smaug where their names were well known. The new information he found didn’t really make him feel better per say, but it did provide things he hadn’t known when facing Smaug. 

When he was done with those tomes he turned to the ones on dwarves. Now, the race was very secretive, so there wasn’t a whole lot that Bilbo could read. Still, Elrond had known Thror, and there was information on the different dwarven settlements. It wasn’t like Bilbo was wanting to know every deep down secret of the race anyway, he just wanted a better understanding on where his friends came from. 

Elrond had more information then Bilbo thought the elf should have, but it did help him with a few curiosities that he had had. By the time he was done with that, he was called to lunch. Bilbo stretched while heading towards the eating area, and after lunch he took a break to walk around a part of the garden.

After his refreshing walk he returned to the library and went back to the books. His last bit of research was actually covered by quite a few books. Which didn’t truly surprise him. There were a lot of magic rings in the world after all, but he wanted to see if there might be any information on the one he had found. With a sigh he got comfortable and opened the first book.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo wasn’t discouraged when even after getting to the third book, he had found nothing about simple gold bands that could turn you invisible. After all, the books gave information on other rings, and he did like to learn new things. It wasn’t until he was near the end of the third book that a golden ring was mentioned. Bilbo sat up straight and frowned. No...it was impossible.

There was no way his little ring was the One Ring.  
…  
Right?

Bilbo bit his lip and read the information that was provided. The book said it would look like a plain gold band until it met fire. Bilbo hadn’t really had cause to try and put his ring into fire, so he couldn’t be sure such lettering would not show up. “Blast it all…” he would have to wait until he got it again to check it. Sighing, he read all the rest of the details the book provided before shutting the book with a worried frown.

Bilbo put the books away and realized he had missed afternoon tea. It was in fact, almost time for dinner. He stretched and grumbled, then walked to dinner, his thoughts swirling. He was distracted the whole meal, but didn’t miss the concerned glances from his parents. After dinner he went right back to the library and searched for any information on the One Ring. This gained him some raised brows, but Bilbo ignored them.

He would have never thought that his research would lead him to reading about a battle long ago. It was a gruesome tale, and he had been in the battle of Erebor (he thought at least). This was different than a fight over a mountain though. The old war had been a fight to defeat Sauron, and he had been vanquished, leaving only his ring behind. Bilbo closed the book and rubbed his eyes before sitting back a bit. 

He needed a break to process everything. Bilbo got up and headed to the garden, and found a bench to sit on. Soon he got out his pipe and sighed. At twenty he wasn’t supposed to smoke, but he could chew on the tip as he thought, which is what he chose to do. It was dark out of course, Bilbo wasn’t even sure what time it was, or if he had missed supper or not. He sensed he wouldn’t be able to sleep either with how his mind was still full of not so nice things.

“Smoking is bad” a voice nearby said and Bilbo jumped before turning his head to see a small boy staring at him. Bilbo looked the boy over and noted the round ears, not an elf then. It was probably safe to say the child was of men, since Bilbo doubted any dwarf would stay here with their kid. “I’m not actually smoking” he pointed out, and even showed the boy the empty bowl. 

The child blinked after looking then giggled “You’re silly!” Bilbo gave a light huff, but he supposed to a child such an action wouldn’t make much sense. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He asked the child, looking him over again “How old are you even?” The boy shifted looking a bit guilty, then raised a hand with all his fingers spread out “I’m this many! Also, I woke up and couldn’t sleep again. Mr. Elrond said I could walk the gardens when that happens…”

Bilbo sighed gently and put his pipe away. “I couldn’t sleep either” he admitted then moved on his bench and pat the empty space. The boy smiled and then managed to get on and sat while swinging his legs. “I’m Bilbo Baggins” he bowed his head a little “At your service.” The boy giggled again then grinned “I’m Aragorn!” Bilbo blinked and frowned.

The name sounded familiar, and after some thinking he remembered the ranger named Arathorn that had mentioned having a son of that name. But...that had been later in Bilbo’s life. So this was another thing that was different compared to his original home. How much more would change? Would he truly be able to help his friends on their quest??

…  
Would the quest even happen?  
Bilbo put a hand to his head and shook it, deciding that vein of thought was simply too much for now. Rubbing his eyes he focused on Aragorn again and smiled softly. “Would you like to hear a story?” Aragorn nodded eagerly and Bilbo’s smile grew before he started to tell him of the run in with the trolls, but replaced names just in case.

At some point Aragorn rested against him and Bilbo simply adjusted himself so the boy would be more comfortable. When Bilbo finished the tale, he realized the boy was asleep and smiled softly. “That was a very interesting story Master Hobbit” Bilbo gave a small start and turned to the voice only to see Arathorn. “Rangers…” he grumbled and shook his head a little “I think besides Gandalf, you and your lad are the only ones to achieve sneaking up on a hobbit.”

Arathorn gave a smile then moved closer and gently picked his sleeping son up. Aragorn made a soft sound and nuzzled into his father’s chest, which made Bilbo smile again. “I thank you for helping him sleep. He...he needs it.” Bilbo nodded “My pleasure” he glanced up at the sky and sighed “I suppose I should return to my parents...that is if my father hasn’t stormed every hall looking for me.” 

Arathorn gave a small chuckle “So that is why I saw an angry hobbit, though I think it was a female.” Bilbo slid off the bench with a soft groan “Oh bother, my mother’s even worse.” Arathorn laughed at that, wincing when Aragorn stirred. They both waited with tense silence until the boy settled down and shared a relieved sigh. “Sorry” Bilbo offered softly and Arathorn shook his head and started walking.

“I will go with you, perhaps if I tell them of how you have helped, they will not be as angry with you.” Bilbo grinned “I appreciate it” and he truly did. He may be truly fifty years old, but he feared his mothers fury like no other thing. Not even Smaug. He sighed and they made his way to his rooms, only to be met by his obviously worried father, and obviously angry mother. Before she could shout Bilbo put a finger to his mouth and motioned to the sleeping boy still in his father’s arms.

Belladonna crossed her arms and lifted a brow and Bilbo bowed his head in shame. “Do not get too mad at the wee boy, he helped mine find a much needed rest.” Belladonna glanced at the man and after a few moments she sighed. “Well, you have my thanks for returning him to us” Arathorn gave a bow of his head then gave Bilbo a smile before heading towards his own rooms. 

Bilbo entered the rooms properly and went up to his mother “I’m sorry, I lost track of time with my research, then needed some fresh air, and then Aragorn found me and so I told him a story…” Belladonna gave a kiss to his brow “It’s all right Bilbo, I was mostly worried.” Bilbo looked up and nodded then gave a small smile. 

“The good news is that I am nearly done with what I wanted to find…” He paused and frowned “I would like to talk to Lord Elrond about something, but I doubt he would want to speak to me.” Belladonna gave a huff “Nonsense! I’ll let him know and then you two will likely have a pleasant chat.” Bilbo’s smile spread and he chuckled a little. He sure had missed his mother. 

“Right now though, we should all be in bed sleeping” she gave him a look that meant that he shouldn’t argue and he held up his hands in surrender. She gave a pleased nod and they all turned in for the night, though it was a long time before Bilbo actually slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Aragorn shouldn't be around at this point in the timeline.  
> It's for plot reasons okay? Cool


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Bilbo’s mother left after breakfast and nearly missed the second one. “Elrond has agreed to see you Bilbo. He suggested after lunch.” Bilbo nodded and spent the time with his parents. They did offer him some comfort after all, even if he was older than his body was. When it was time to meet with the elven Lord, his mother went with him, and he suddenly realized she wanted to be present for this talk.

That would make it much harder to actually ask what he wanted to. Belladonna led him to a room he didn’t know from his stay in his last life or existence, or whatever. Weapons were on display and he looked around before his gaze landed on a _very_ familiar one. Sting! It was here...in Rivendell. Bilbo licked his lips and moved towards it as if to look closer from curiosity. 

The metal shined, but Bilbo quickly realized something was missing. It wasn’t engraved yet, the blade blank and looking brand new. Bilbo had known it was a elven blade, but had not found anything out about it besides that. He had almost asked, but Balin had discouraged him from doing so. A small blade (to dwarves and elves) like this didn’t have a name after all, for it likely never saw battle.

“Interesting, you look at that blade as if you are familiar with it” Bilbo spun, his hand reaching for the weapon on instinct alone. As soon as the hilt was in his hand he shifted his feet and pointed the tip towards the voice only to realize it was Elrond. Bilbo froze, blade still in his hand, terrified that the elf would yell at him.

Elrond surprised him by smiling. Then a gasp reminded him that his mother was here. Bilbo winced and moved to bow his head in shame and even offer an apology, but Elrond stopped him. “It is all right, Bilbo Baggins” the elf said and then looked to the blade “Especially since it looks like it recognizes you as well.” Bilbo frowned in confusion, and then looked to the blade himself.

He gasped to see the engravings back that he knew so well, but some extra had formed as well. He tilted the blade and teared up when he realized what the added inscriptions said. Elrond moved, getting the scabbard “It means--” “Sting” Bilbo said, interrupting the elf, but not on purpose. Elrond only paused for a moment then smiled again and handed him the scabbard.

Bilbo sheathed Sting, then expertly tied the scabbard to his waist. “How?” He looked up and Elrond moved to lead him to a chair “It is a bit of elvish magic, my dear hobbit. When the person takes up the blade, the inscriptions appear to match their likes and their strengths.” Bilbo frowned a little, thinking on how the old engravings were still pretty much the same. 

He sat when Elrond encouraged him to sit, then the elf did so himself. “It seems I was correct about you Young Baggins.” Bilbo looked at the elf in confusion. “You are an old soul in a young body, someone who has been displaced from their original life to this one.” Bilbo went stiff, his eyes widening in panic before he looked to his mother.

She didn’t look very surprised, just a little sad. Bilbo slumped in his seat, wondering when his mother had figured it out. Feeling a bit defeated and a bit more his true age he nodded to confirm that this was indeed the fact. His mother spoke next “Oh Bilbo…” he suddenly snapped his head up “I didn’t mean to!” 

He looked at her “I didn’t...and you were still my mother there...and I am still your son. Just…” He licked his lips “Just a bit older than I look.” He wanted Belladonna to understand that he didn’t mean to replace anyone, if that was the case. His mother came up to him and rubbed his cheeks “Shh my dear, it is all right. I know you are still my boy.”

Bilbo felt something in him relax and he sighed before leaning into her touch. After a moment enjoying the comfort Elrond cleared his throat and Bilbo was brought back to the present with a small jolt. “I apologize, but you did wish to speak with me...and I have some questions of my own if you don’t mind.” 

Bilbo sighed and nodded again then turned his attention to the elf after giving his mother a brief smile. “I’m not sure how much to tell...I just know a few things have changed from...before, and that...I am here now when I wasn’t before.” Elrond gave a small nod “That is fine, I do not wish to know of your trials, for not even I would know what that would do. I would however ask you of your age.”

Bilbo rubbed his eyes then lowered his hands, one going to Sting as if making sure the blade was still there. To find that it was comforted him some, and his mother’s presence took care of the rest. “Fifty...actually maybe fifty-one, I think my birthday may have passed er...before.” He made a motion with his hand and Elrond nodded again while his mother took the hand not resting on Sting. He offered her a smile of thanks before focusing on Elrond again.

“What I wished to know...was…” He paused and took a deep breath. He was a Baggins, and a Took, and had faced a dragon, he could do this. “Are dwarves still in the Blue Mountains? The information I found only listed Moria, and one other I didn’t know of, along with the Iron Hills and…” A pang hit him and he frowned sadly “Erebor.”

Elrond stared at him for a long moment then lowered his gaze. “If you are asking if Smaug still took the mountain, then the answer is yes.” Bilbo had expected as much, but there had been a small hope that the event had not happened if other things were different. “You said things changed, what did you mean?” The Lord asked and Bilbo sighed. “Well, the fact that I woke with a pounding head, and that mother said I had hit a rock?” He looked at her and she nodded before he focused on the elf again.

“That hadn’t happened. Then there’s...Aragorn. Though it is true he was alive in my...other life, he should not be born yet if it was the same.” Bilbo saw Elrond’s eyes widen “Then of course this visit” Bilbo blushed “Though that is something I changed on my own accord.” Elrond looked thoughtful. 

“It is not always wise to change things in this manner.” Bilbo winced a little and the elf continued “I can see why you wanted to do so though. There is not much information about the other races in the Shire after all.” Bilbo snorted “Oh I could find plenty on elves and even...other things. It’s dwarves that’s the tricky one.” He rubbed his hand on Sting’s hilt “I just...wanted to see what else had changed, since I had met some dwarves in the other life.”

That seemed safe enough to divulge, dwarfs went to Bree all the time, and he had not even hinted to the quest. When Elrond nodded in understanding, Bilbo leaned back into his chair. “It could be...that whatever power brought you here, wanted you to do something to prevent some horrible event or moment.” Elrond said and Bilbo’s mind instantly went to the battle, and seeing Thorin at the mercy of Azog. 

He squeezed his eyes tight and felt his mother’s hold on his hand tighten. It helped center him and bring him back to where he was now. He gave her another thankful smile and she moved to run a hand through his hair as she had when he was actually a faunt and tween. “My dear boy...how many trials have you had to face?” Bilbo looked away “Quite a few…” He met her gaze and smiled “But I would go through them again if it meant my friends could be safe.” 

Belladonna smiled and kissed his brow. When Bilbo faced Elrond again, the elf was smiling as well. “Then Young Baggins, tell me what you think is safe to, and I will be sure to aid you in any way I can.” Bilbo gave a determined nod, and then did so.


	5. Chapter 5

When Belladonna and Bilbo returned to their chambers, Bungo nearly fainted at the sight of Sting. Bilbo was a bit tired by then, his talk with Elrond had been oddly draining. Perhaps it was because he was able to tell _someone_ about the situation, so he wasn’t as tense with hiding the truth. Or it was due to his lack of sleep the night before. 

In any case Bilbo barely offered his father a tired apologetic smile before heading to the bed he had been using. Belladonna of course stayed behind, and Bilbo trusted her to soothe his fathers worries. Once he hit the bed, he was out for the count for a few hours. When he woke again he felt much better and got up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn before walking out to the common area.

There he found his father puffing at his pipe, the amount of smoke showing how upset the other male was. His mother was drinking some tea and Bilbo headed over and nabbed a few tea cakes before moving to leave. Elrond had said he could train a little while he was here, once he was back in the Shire he would have to figure something else out. “Bilbo” the tone of his father’s voice made him stop inside the doorway.

Bilbo turned to face his elder, one of the tea cakes halfway in his mouth. “Mm?” His father met his gaze and seemed to study him before the gaze went to Sting. Then his father sighed “Be careful, all right?” Bilbo gave a nod and then scurried off, making his way to the area where Elrond said he could train. 

When he got there he was surprised to see that no elf waited for him, but instead it was Arathorn. Aragorn was nearby, playing with a toy and looking content. “Lord Elrond asked me to assist you with learning to use your new blade.” The man said and Bilbo smiled. He was actually a little glad it was Arathorn. He liked the man. 

Bilbo went closer, but didn’t bother drawing Sting quite yet. They were not dwarves that practiced with live steel (though Ori had told him once they used blunted weapons at the start of training normally). Bilbo fully expected to be handed a wooden practice weapon or something similar and he was not disappointed. 

He offered Arathorn a smile and then gripped the practice weapon and went into the stance that Thorin and Dwalin had drilled into him. Arathorn raised a brow but made no comment on it, only checking that Bilbo was doing it correctly. “Have you trained some before?” Arathorn asked and Bilbo offered a quick smile.

“Not really...I mostly watched other fighters from afar.” This was a lie, but he couldn’t very well say he had been taught by a few dwarves during a trip that had not happened yet. “I may have asked a ranger about the stance, it was the only thing I couldn’t figure out on my own.” He flushed, feeling bad for lying. Arathorn was a good man and ranger, but telling him the truth would make no sense. 

Arathorn looked thoughtful then smiled a little “Very well, lets see what you managed to pick up, and we can go from there.” Bilbo nodded and got ready for training as rough as he had been used to while on the road to Erebor.

***

They ended up staying in Rivendell for longer than even Bilbo had wanted to. His training was not as tough as he thought it would be, but it was still tough enough. Arathorn was only teaching him enough that he would be able to defend himself if he needed to. It was more than the dwarves had done, but that was more due to the lack of time they had had than anything else.

They had even ventured into other weapons, since the ranger felt that Bilbo needed to have a ranged attack, and Bilbo had agreed. This ended up with Bilbo surprising Arathorn with his accuracy while using throwing knives. Bilbo had only shrugged while saying “It’s not much different than conkers.” Which had made Arathorn laugh.

By the time Arathorn deemed he was ready enough to get by on the road, it was getting close to fall. Not that Bilbo minded, and besides it was not his training that had caused them to linger in the elvish city. It had actually been his father. Like Bilbo had guessed, his elder had found the surplus amount of maps Elrond had, and had gotten quite absorbed in studying them.

This amused both Bilbo and Belladonna, until the point where they knew they _had_ to leave if they were going to make it back before winter. Belladonna had already tried every trick she normally used when Bungo spent more time than he should in his study. None of them had worked, and Bilbo’s father had only given the occasional grunt as a response to some of her tries.

So Bilbo decided it was his turn. “Father, we need to get going. We won’t make it before winter at this rate, which I remember was your very firm stipulation to this trip.” Bungo grunted in response and Bilbo sighed “Very well, enough of this.” Then he physically removed his father from the chair, which had his father yelping in surprise. Bilbo was much stronger than he had been on their arrival to Rivendell, mostly due to his training.

If he had to drag his father all the way to their ponies, he would. It turned out he didn’t have to, since Bungo seemed to snap out of the daze of studying and back to the real world. “Let me go this instance!” Bungo shouted, but Bilbo still waited until they were far enough away from the map room to let his father go and helping him stand straight. 

Bungo tugged his clothes straight and huffed before focusing on Bilbo and blinking. Bilbo crossed his arms and raised a brow, with a look he had gotten from his father often enough. Bungo frowned “Did you just _drag_ me?” Bilbo shrugged “A bit, it was either that or pull you by the ear. Mother already tried her best, so I took action.” 

Bungo looked a little surprised, before actually looking a bit ashamed. “I was that bad, was I?” Bilbo only nodded to the question and his father sighed “I will have to think of a proper apology gift.” Bilbo smiled and moved “Come on, the ponies are waiting and everything is packed.” Bungo followed him with only a bit of grumbling, though Bilbo suspected it was more towards Bungo himself than anything else.

When they reached the ponies they found Arathorn and Aragorn waiting on a horse. Arathorn smiled at Bilbo’s surprise “I have business in Bree, so Belladonna offered that we could travel together until then.” Bilbo was sure Arathorn would have offered if Belladonna hadn’t anyways. So he smiled and went to his pony, mounting with ease and urging it forward. This time he didn’t look back as they left Rivendell, for if the quest still happened, he would come here again.

Bilbo expected that the trip back to the Shire would be just as uneventful as the trip here had been. When they stopped to rest Arathorn encouraged him to practice, and it was the first time either of his parents had seen him actually use any weapon. Arathorn also added some new lessons that were easy to practice while traveling. By the time their peaceful travel was disrupted, they were halfway back to the Shire and Bilbo felt much more confident with Sting than he had in his other life.

It started with a sound that Bilbo had not expected to hear this soon. He snapped his head towards it and slowed his pony, trying to see if he could spot where the danger was. Or rather, where the orcs were. He mentally bemoaned the fact that he didn’t have the far sight of an elf. “What is it Bilbo?” Arathorn asked softly and Bilbo glanced at the man, and noticed that Aragorn was no longer seated with his father. After a quick look towards his parents he found the boy with his mother and then focused on the issue at hand.

“Orcs, they have to be a mile or so nearby, or I wouldn’t hear them at all.” Arathorn didn’t ask where Bilbo had heard an orc cry before, and the hobbit was thankful for that. It would be rather hard to explain without lying again after all. Instead the man only nodded and gazed into the distance as well. Bilbo knew they wouldn’t likely need to take action, the orcs were far enough away that their small group could go unnoticed. 

It wasn’t until he heard the scream that wasn’t from an orc that he stiffened for a moment before urging his pony towards danger. He ignored the yell of his name from behind, fully focused on wanting to help whoever it was that was being attacked.


End file.
